A Little Bit Of Home
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Getting dumped was the least of Bella worries. Watch as she learns who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Bit Of Home**

**Chapter 1**

***A/N: **I don't own Twilight or True Blood

Bella POV

Edward left me in the woods only to be found by Sam Uley from La Push. Shortly there after Jacob slowly started putting me back together. Only when we went to the movies with Mike. Then Jacob begin to change, it was also the last day I ever heard or saw Jacob. I started to revert to my zombie stage when Charlie had finally had enough of me.

"Bella you can't keep going like this. You need to move on and to do that I'm going to send you back home where you belong." Charlie announced.

"What do you mean back home? This is my home. I promise Ch-Dad I'll try harder." I protested.

Charlie just looked at me and shook his head tossing an vanilla envelope on my bed before heading back down stairs. I grabbed the envelope and opened it. What I saw pissed me of.

_Dear Isabella_

_Happy 16th Birthday my daughter. I know you are confused now. My name is Alcide Herveaux. You were born Isabella Rayne Herveaux not Swan. I gave you to my friends Charlie and Renee to keep you safe after your mother, Debbie abandoned us. There is a reason I stayed out of your life till now. You have reach the age that certain genetic genes will start to take place. I will help you through all of it. I have sent you a plane ticket for you to move here within a week. I live in a small town of Shreveport, LA. Call me and we will discuss more details and get to know one another._

_Love your father,_

_Alcide_

I ran down stairs to confront Charlie.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! WHY DID YOU LEAD ME ON? IS THIS WHY RENEE WAS A FUCKEN SHITTY MOTHER? WHY YOU NEVER REALLY GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME? JUST TELL ME WHY!" I screamed at Charlie.

"We only raised you for a favor to your father. We did what we could to make your life normal. So don't blame us for your fucked up childhood." Charlie spat.

I turn and ran back up to my room and began to pack. I realized this is why I never felt comfortable with Charlie or Renee and why I never fit in with anyone. I picked up my cell and dialed Alcide's number.

***Phone Convo***

"_Hello Alcide speaking" 'Hi…um this is Be…Isabella. I just got your letter today.' "Isabella my little girl? How are you?" 'I'm ok I guess since I just found out my parents aren't my parents and that you're my dad. When do you want me there cause I can leave today?' "Today really? Don't you want to say good-bye to your friends and Charlie and Renee?" 'I don't have any friends. Renee lives in Florida, she remarried and shipped me off to Charlie cause she didn't want me to be a burden. Charlie doesn't really give a shit so I can leave now if you want.' "I don't really understand and we will discuss it when I pick up at the airport." 'Ok bye Alcide' "Bye sweetheart and you can call me dad if you want." 'Ok Dad'_

***End of Phone Convo***

Alcide POV

I've been expecting Isabella to call me for the last few months but nothing came. Then today I finally got a call from her. Our conversation was short and left me confused and wondering what the hell Charlie and Renee do to my daughter. Isabella left on the red eye at 11am flight and will land here around 6pm so I have a few hours to figure some stuff out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 2

Alcide POV

First thing I did was called Eric's day man to tell him I would not be in to work for Eric. Then had to call my supervisor at Ramos Construction to get a week off. With all that done all I had to do now is set up the guest room for Isabella. By the time I got done I had just a little over an hour to make it to the airport to pick Isabella up. I hope things go well.

Bella POV

I finally arrived in Louisiana at 6. I was so glad to get away from Forks but mostly from the memories of _him._ After I got my luggage I started looking around for Al...I mean Dad. When I finally spotted him it was like looking at myself in the mirror minus my eye coloration and my hair slightly lighter than his. So that is where I got my looks from I thought.

"Hiya, I'm Isabella." I told him.

He stared at me for a bit longer before he swept me up into his arms. It actually felt great that someone actually loved me. Charlie never was affectionate and Renee well she alway to far gone to care. In his arms I felt protected and safe for the first time in my life. I never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Hey baby girl, how was your flight?" Dad asked me as he released me from his arms.

"It was ok. I'm just glad to be gone from Forks." I told him honestly.

"Come on let's get into the car and we can talk about it." Al...Dad said guiding me outside to his truck.

Alcide POV

Whatever happened in Forks really caused damaged. Isabella was fine till she mentioned it then her beautiful smile turn into a frown. Charlie and Renee will be getting a visit here soon once I find out.

"I don't know where to begin..." Isabella trailed off.

"Well why don't we just talk about what happened in Forks since you have been there. Oh and tell me truth. I don't want any secrets between us regardless if you kept it for someone else." I told her.

At this point her eyes got huge and was breathing hard. Hmm...I wonder.

Bella POV

Oh shit what does he know. I can't tell him about the Cullens, can I? Well their not here so they can't really stop me now can they. Well here goes nothing.

"I moved to Forks in March of last year. Once I started school everything was fine for the first week or so. I met this guy there and at first I thought he hated me but it was the oppisite. That is when I started noticing things were different about him and his siblings. First I noticed his eyes they changed color from a golden yellow to charcoal black. Then I also noticed they never ate. Slowly I started piecing things together but what solified what they were was the accident. You see my friend Tyler van caught a patch of ice in the school parking lot and went sliding straight for me. He some how appeared and grabbed me out of harms way while stopping the van with his other hand. I wasn't hurt but more so in shock though he thought he could say I didn't see him do what I seen. Later that week, I looked up legends and found what I was looking for. On my way back I got cornered by four men. Some how he knew where I was and saved me again. I tried to pry the truth out of him but that didn't work. He said 'it would best if we were not friends' then walked off. Two days later I confronted him saying I knew what he was. He and his family are vampires. They don't drink human blood only animal. During the summer his family and I were in a clearing for them to play baseball and I to watch. Three nomads appeared and one caught my scent and began to hunt me. I took off with his sister and brother to Arizona to throw the tracker off while the other laid a false trail to kill him. It didn't work. The tracker found me said he had Renee so I met him at my old ballet studio. The tracker then beat the crap out of me before taking a bite of me. My boyfriend saved me and sucked the venom out while others finished off the tracker. I was in the hospital for a week. Then everything was fine for awhile till my birthday. I got a small paper cut while opening my presents and one of his brothers decided to take a snap at me. A couple of days later he ask me to take a walk with him. He takes me behind Charlie's house in the woods to tell me I was nothing but a pet to his family and dumps me. I was a zombie for a few months then my friend Jacob started to help me pick up the pieces. Two weeks ago is when Jacob stop talking to me and then yesterday I find out your my dad." I expained.

Dad was in shock as to what I just said. I hope he believes me and not say I'm some sorta nut case.

"Oh honey, you have gone through so much. I'm so glad you know about some of the supernatural world. Let's get you home and settled. I tell you more in the morning." Dad told me.

Supernatural world? What the fuck! I guess I'll find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 3

Alcide POV

After I showed Bella her new room I decided to call Charlie. Then I will call Renee after I find out the rest of Bella's story. I hate that she has had to go through more stuff than a normal child. Now that she is here with me I will make sure she gets what she missed out on. Now to deal with Charlie.

_Ring...ring...ring_

***Phone Convo***

"_Hello, Chief Swan speaking" 'Charlie, its Alcide. I was just calling to let you know' "Yea I know the brat left to live you" 'What the fuck, Charlie? You have no right to call her that.' "Your right that's the nicest thing to call the little bitch. I did what I was suppose to. I helped raised her yet she was ungrateful. Moping around here cause she got dumped." 'Charlie, Bella is only 16. It was her first boyfriend what do you expect. What the hell is your problem? Do NOT call my daughter that again or there will be hell to pay!' "Is that a threat Alcide?" 'No its a damn promise.'_

***End of Phone Convo***

I slammed the phone down. I was outraged at the fact I put trust in Charlie to take care of my girl. I'm surprised Bella doesn't hate me for it.

Bella POV

I was up in my new room which is double the size of the one I had in Forks. Forks that thought still rips my heart open. So I got change and hopped into bed. I laid there waiting for sleep to take me till I heard Alcide I mean dad start to yell. That's gonna take sometime to get used too. As I listened i realized Al...dad was talking to Charlie and whatever Charlie said had pissed him off. After I heard the phone slam down I got up and crept down stairs.

"Dad, you okay?" I asked.

"Yea sweetheart, go on back to bed and we will talk in the morning." Al..dad said kissing me on the forehead.

I guess I find out tomorrow and finish telling my story and maybe learn dad's story.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 4

Alcide POV

So Charlie treated my baby like dirt. If this is any inclination I fear for what Renee has done to Isabella. I think after Isabella tells me about her life with Renee and I fill her in with the family/supernatural world I would phone Renee. Eric told me I need to bring Isabella the next time I come in so everyone knows that she is under protection of Area 5 sheriff which is tonight.

_Boom... 'Damn stupid bed'...Bam 'stupid door' _I heard as Isabella get out of bed. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Mmornning" Isabella said groggily.

"Morning, little bit. How did ya sleep?" I greeted her before turning back to the stove.

"Mmhm I slept good. Whatcha makin'?" Isabella mumbled.

I turned off the stove and scooped the eggs and bacon onto two plates before heading to the kitchen table. I told Isabella I made eggs and bacon. She nodded her head and sat down.

"So you do you want to tell me what your life was like with Renee or do you want me to tell you about our family and the supernatural world?" I asked.

Isabella stiffened and her eyes widened in fear. Taking a deep breath as her body slightly shook.

"No c-can we not t-talk about R-renee." Isabella whispered as she tried to calm down.

Now I wonder what Renee did for Isabella to react that way.

"Okay, I'll start then..." I began to tell Isabella.

**A/N: **I know this is short chapter but its just a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 5

_Last time:_

"So you do you want to tell me what your life was like with Renee or do you want me to tell you about our family and the supernatural world?" I asked.

Isabella stiffened and her eyes widened in fear. Taking a deep breath as her body slightly shook.

"No c-can we not t-talk about R-renee." Isabella whispered as she tried to calm down.

Now I wonder what Renee did for Isabella to react that way.

"Okay, I'll start then..." I began to tell Isabella.

_Now:_

Alcide POV

"Our family are descended from a long line of werewolves. The gene normally kicks in at the time the child reaches sixteen. This is when sutal changes will be noticed such as; growth spurts, emotionally overwhelmed, pain in your muscles, and the slow rise in body temperature. I am currently leader of our pack. Any questions so far?" I asked Isabella.

"So I'm a werewolf? Am I going to change soon?" Isabella screeched.

"Yes, in a way you already have begun. You crumble to tears or your anger flares quickly. Your temperature has increased two degrees. So I believe within a week you should transform unless something forces the issue." I explained.

Isabella just sat there rethinking what she was just told. Isabella then turned to me with tears in her eyes. What is my little girl thinking?

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to get use to this I think. You will help me though?" She asked shyly.

I walked over to her and cradled her in my arms just like when she was a baby. I held Isabella there for several minutes till she calmed down before I spoke again.

"Of course, little bit, I'll be with you every step of the way. Now, I'll explain the supernatural world to you. I know you know of shape-shifters and sparkle vampires or day-walkers as the rest of us call them. There is also fae or fairy folk, demons, witches, ghosts, weres which can be anything from wolves to tigers and anything in between, and finally traditional vampires. We all have different rules which is given to us by the Supe Council." I told Isabella.

"Wow, I had no idea. There are two different kinds of vamps?" Isabella asked curiously.

Bella POV

I can't believe this. First I'm a werewolf and soon to change, then I find out there are more supernatural creatures out there. Its been a long day with Dad explaining everything. I noticed it was now five in evening so I decided to fix some dinner for us.

"Well it's getting late so after we eat I'll be taking you with me to Fangtasia to meet Area 5 Sheriff Eric Northman. This is normal for any new supes, who move into the area. Eric Northman is a traditional vampire that is over a thousand years old. I am currently doing a favor for him by being security at Fangtasia which Eric also owns." Dad explained to me.

I don't know why but when Dad said his name I felt a slight pull to my chest. Maybe I'm just putting too much thought into it. Should I mention this to Dad? I was so far gone in thought that I didn't realize I finished cooking dinner and eating. What's wrong with me?

"Okay, I guess I'll go change and we can leave." I told Dad.

***Skip to Fangtasia***

We pulled up at Fangtasia, at first it just like regular bar. Once we reached the entrance Dad introduced me to Pamela, who is Eric's childe that he sired several hundred years ago. I thought she was interesting. Pam as she likes to be called reminds me of Rosalie, a complete bitch. She has a cold ire to her but after a few minutes of talking to her, Pam allows you in to see who she really is.

Once entered I found this place utterly intriguing. True Blood was served to the vampires unless they took one of the humans that offered themselves which Dad told me their called Fangbangers. Seriously that just seems weird. Dad said '_We have to wait till Eric summons us.'_ which I don't really understand since he is sitting there staring at nothing. Pam suddenly appear at my side.

"Alcide, Eric will see you and Isabella now." Pam announced.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 6

_Last time:_

_Once entered I found this place utterly intriguing. True Blood was served to the vampires unless they took one of the humans that offered themselves which Dad told me their called Fangbangers. Seriously that just seems weird. Dad said 'We have to wait till Eric summons us.' which I don't really understand since he is sitting there staring at nothing. Pam suddenly appear at my side._

_"Alcide, Eric will see you and Isabella now." Pam announced._

_Now:_

Eric POV

Alcide had told me he would bring his daughter Isabella in tonight. When I immediately caught sight and scent of this delicate creature I was intrigued. Pam has just summoned Alcide and Isabella. I wonder what makes me so drawn to this girl.

"Hello Alcide, please introduce me to this beautiful girl." I commanded.

Isabella stepped around her father before Alcide had a chance to speak. Rolling her eyes in my direction Isabella began to speak.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much.' Alcide jaw dropped as his daughter continued. 'I am Isabella Marie _Swan_ well now _Herveaux _but please call me anything but Isabella." Isabella announced to me.

"So what might I call you then?" I slightly taunted.

"Eric, just call Isabella by either Bella, Isa or Issy." Alcide said clearly annoyed with his daughter's behavior.

Alcide POV

What in the world has gotten into Isabella tonight? Honestly I'm shocked Eric didn't snap at her. Wonder why that is...the only time a female were even acts slightly different is...NO it can't be. Oh Eric and I are going to have a chat soon but this might just push Isabella to change sooner. Dammit!

"Isabella, you will stay at my side at all times unless I have to handle an issue then you will stand by Pam. Is that clear?" I told Isabella.

"Yes sir." She squeaked out.

Clearly my tone was too harsh. I apologized and said I would explain more tomorrow. I would also have to find time to speak with Eric about this.

***Meanwhile***

Third Person POV

Isabella body suddenly began to heat up. She tried drinking a cold glass of water but it didn't seem to help. Alcide kept eying her which began to make Isabella uncomfortable. She was starting to freak out as her muscles tensed and bones began to ache. Eric noticed what was happening and told Alcide to take his office.

As they neared the office Alcide and Eric heard Isabella's bones begin to break. Isabella let out a high pitched scream that turned into a howl. What now stood in front of them was ashy grey wolf. Eric was amazed by this creature. Alcide was in awe that his little girl was beautiful mix between him and Debbie. Suddenly Isabella shifted back and there she stood naked as she was born.

Bella POV

"What the fuck just happened?" I yelled.

I suddenly looked down and noticed my clothes were gone. I try unsuccessfully to cover myself when I noticed Eric ogling me. Mmm...he does look...where the hell did that come from. I don't know him and Edward just broke up with me. Did I just say his name and my chest didn't swell with pain?

"Dad, daddy what happened?" I whimpered.

Dad walked over to me and wrapped me in a old blanket Pam had gotten from his truck. I just climbed into his lap cried. I just feel so scared at the moment yet Eric's presence I feel safe as well. Why is that? This was getting me nowhere and only leading to more questions.

"Calm down and I'll explain things. Okay, little bit?" Dad said.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Bit Of Home

Chapter 7

Eric POV

I can't believe it. She's the one I've been waiting for. Has Alcide noticed this change? This stunning creature that stands in front of me. I couldn't help but notice the slight changes with her body; her luscious curves, slightly wider hips, and perky fuller breasts.

I was still in thought when I felt my head snap to the left. That's when I seen Isa next to me with a scowl upon her face and Isa's hand ready to slap me once more.

Bella POV

Sheriff Eric need to stop ogling me before Dad sees! I hope this snaps him out it.

"Stop staring idiot!" I half yelled/whispered to Sheriff Eric.

This is so confusing...why do I feel this pull to Sheriff Eric? I just met the man and all I think about is jumping his bones. Gawd...did I just sound like a dog in heat? Dad better explain this shit and soon.

Alcide POV

What the hell is Eric up to? Lord, how in the holy hell am I going to explain all this to my little bit. This might just be too much for her to handle right now, especially since her recent break up. Shit, I have to talk to Eric before I start explaining things. Well here goes nothing...

"Eric, can I talk to for a sec." I asked him.

Eric replied to a quick nod and we left his office and headed down to the basement.

"Alcide..." "Eric" They said at the same time.

"Go ahead and say what you have to say, Eric." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"Alcide, Bella is my...

**A/N:**

**I know this is a short chapter but at least it's something. :) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. My life has been hell lately. My boyfriend broke up with me, birth of my nephew, my grandfather is dying, diagnosed with more mental disorders, so yea. I'm gonna try and update more often if I can. I haven't given up on my stories they have just been but on the back burner. Hope you enjoy this little update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Little Bit Of Home**

**Chapter 8**

_Last time:_

_"Eric, can I talk to for a sec." I asked him._

_Eric replied to a quick nod and we left his office and headed down to the basement._

_"Alcide..." "Eric" They said at the same time._

_"Go ahead and say what you have to say, Eric." I said shifting uncomfortably._

_"Alcide, Bella is my..._

Alcide POV

I knew where Eric was going with this so I decided to give him a slight break.

"Isabella is your mate. Yes I know. Here is our problem...her body has recognized you as her mate thus gone into heat. I need to get Isabella through her first change or things will become unbearable for her." I explained to Eric.

"I understand, Alcide but I can't bare to be away from Bella." Eric pleaded with me which was kind of shocking to witness.

"You will NOT come near her till Isabella's first change is over with. I know you feel the pull to her but without going through her first change...her heat will become crippling in human form. Now I'm going to go back in your office and help my daughter deal with her change." I said before I stormed off toward Eric's office.

Eric POV

I was stunned at what Alcide said. How can this little girl turn my world upside down? I know, she's my mate but to alter myself so quickly is just unheard of. Maybe it's a werewolf thing... Well I can't stay here listening to my mate in pain, especially when I can't do nothing about it.

Bella POV

Dad came back into the office where I was curled up in the corner.

"Daddy it hurts..." I whimpered as Dad picked me up and began to rock me.

"Shhh...lil bit, Daddy's going to help you." Dad whispered in my ear.

I began to shake once again.

"Daddy" I screamed before transforming into a wolf aagin.

Alcide POV

Isabella's body couldn't handle her human form with the change yet. I was actually surprised she lasted as long as she did. I remember my change...I remember wishing to die. Shaking my head from those thoughts as I heard Isabella whimper once again.

"It will be okay." I said over and over again as Isabella curl up next to me in wolf form.

I wish Isabella didn't have to go through with this...


	9. Chapter 9

**A Little Bit Of Home**

** Chapter 9**

Bella POV

It s been a week since my change has taken place. I joined my father s pack and made my dad proud when the Alpha female challenged me due to her jealousy. She was hardly worth the effort. I was actually surprised with her lack in fighting skills that she managed to stay as Alpha female. Regardless it was my right to take back the title that was my mother s. I checked the clock and noticed it was almost time to go see Eric.

Dad, how long do we have before we leave? I shouted down stairs.

You have twenty minutes. So move your ass! Dad yelled.

Damn I thought I had more time to get ready. Oh well, I quickly sifted through my closet and pulled out a red corset and black leather skirt. I think this outfit will work for seeing Eric for the first time since my change.

Alcide POV

When I seen my little girl come down the stairs, I just knew tonight is going to be a pain for Eric and me with what she is wearing. I hope I don't have to break anyone s neck tonight.

Come on or we re going to be late. I said shaking my head.

I hope you re ready tonight, I thought to myself.

As we pull up to Fangtasia I noticed we were almost packed. I took a deep breath and lead Isabella up to the doors. Before I released my hold on her I reminded her to stay by either Eric, Pam or myself. Isabella quickly kissed my cheek before skipping off towards Eric.

Eric POV

The minute Bella entered the club the pull had begun to lesson. It was a struggle to keep away for such a long period, but I knew Bella needed her father more at the moment. It was a small price to pay for her well being. As I searched the crowd for Bella...

Go check in with Alcide, Pam I ordered right as I spotted Bella heading my way.  
>There were no words to describe how divine Bella looked in her outfit that seem to show off all her curves. How Alcide allowed her out of the house like that I will never no.<p>

Hello my Bella. I murmured in her ear when I swept up into my arms.

Hi Eric.. She says with a slight giggle.

Pam POV

I was so glad Eric finally found his mate. Bella will make an amazing mate for my sire/father. So much has changed since Bella has entered our lives. My thought came to a sudden halt when I heard a vampire hiss. I looked up from where I was managing the door tonight when I seen...


End file.
